This invention relates to multiple wavelength X-ray dispersive devices. The devices utilize synthetic layered structures which are free from the constraints of crystalline symmetrics. The layered structures are chosen to reflect two or more wavelengths of interest at the same or different angles.
Commercial X-ray dispersive structures are formed from crystalline structures such as LiF, metal acid phthalates (map), pyrolytic graphite and Langmuir-Blodgett (LB) films. These materials have very restrictive lattice spacing constraints. In addition, the LB and map devices have severe environmental limitations and must be operated near room temperature in a dry environment. LB devices are not appropriate for very high vacuum applications since under certain conditions they can evolve contaminants. They are also inappropriate for high incident beam energy applications since they can decompose. They have poor mechanical integrity, such as scratch resistance, mechanical breaking strength and resistance to abrasion. Further, all of the prior structures have lower reflectivities than desired.
Numerous attempts to construct both natural and new crystalline analogue materials have been made with the aim of extending the X-ray properties heretofore limited by the availability of natural crystalline materials. One such attempt is compositional modulation by molecular beam epitaxy (MBE) deposition on single crystal substrates. For example, in Dingle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,771, the fabrication of monolayer semiconductors by one MBE technique is described. These modulated prior art structures are typically called "superlattices." Superlattices are developed on the concept of layers of materials forming homo-or hetero-epitaxially grown planes or film layers resulting in a one-dimensional periodic potential. Typically, the largest period in these superlattices is on the order of a few hundred Angstroms; however, monatomic layered structures have also been constructed.
The superlattices can be characterized by the format of a number of layer pairs formed by a layer of A (such as GaAs) followed by a layer of B (such as AlAs), etc.; formed on a single crystal substrate. The desired superlattice is a single crystal synthetic material with good crystalline quality and long range order. The thickness of each layer pair (A and B) is defined as the "d" spacing. These structures are not appropriate for most reflective or dispersive structures due to the small electron density contrast between the layers. These structures being essentially single crystals with extra super lattice periodicities also suffer from restrictive d spacing, associated with the constraint that the entire structure be a single crystal.
In addition to the MBE type of superlattice construction techniques, other researchers have developed layered synthetic microstructures (lsm) utilizing other forms of vapor deposition, including diode and magnetron sputtering, reactive gas injection and standard multisource evaporation. The layer dimensions are controlled by shutters or moving the substrates relative to the material sources or with combinations of shutters and relative motion. In the case of multisource evaporation, the required thickness control is achieved by monitoring the X-ray reflectivity of the film in situ as the deposition is being made. The materials reported have been formed from crystalline layers, noncrystalline layers and mixtures thereof; however, generally the efforts so far reported are directed at the synthesis of superlattice-type structures by precisely reproducing the deposition conditions on a periodic reoccurring basis. Some of the structures have graded d spacing across or through the structures.
These materials can be thought of as synthetic crystals or crystal analogues in which it is defined as crucial that the long range periodicity or repetition of a particular combination of layers be maintained. These structures are both structurally and chemically homogeneous in the x-y plane, and are periodic in the third (z) direction. These construction approaches particularly sputtering, can utilize a greater variety of materials than evaporation. The d spacing in a structure can be graded throughout the structure to provide some reflectivity for a range of X-ray wavelengths, but the prior art does not achieve optimum control of higher order reflections and the deposition precision is not as good as desired. This results in interfaces and layer thicknesses which are not as precise as desired for certain applications. One desired goal in producing high efficiency X-ray reflectors is to produce a maximum contrast in electron density across the most precisely defined interface which produces the greatest number of orders of reflection. Further, the smoothness of the layer surfaces must be as precise as possible to minimize scattering caused by the surface variations.
These prior art X-ray reflectors or dispersive structures are designed to reflect a single wavelength at a single angle. The prior reflectors are designed to inhibit other wavelengths and are limited in the range of wavelengths which can be reflected.
X-ray dispersive structures and methods of making them are described in copending applications, "Improved X-ray Dispersive And Reflective Structures And Method Of Making The Structures", filed June 6, 1983, U.S. Ser. No. 501,659, John E. Keem et al. and "Improved Reflectivity And Resolution X-Ray Dispersive And Reflective Structures And Method Of Making The Structures", filed Oct. 31, 1983, U.S. Ser. No. 547,338, which are incorporated by reference herein. The layered structures described therein and the methods of making them are particularly applicable to making the multiple wavelength dispersive devices of the present invention.